


Lockers

by myscribblingquill



Series: Bellarke Fic Week [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bell is a complete cuite, Bellarke Fic Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://b-ellamyblakes.tumblr.com/post/110449172354/i-n-f-o-r-m-a-t-i-o-n-hello-fellow-bellarkers">Bellarke Fic Week</a> Day 3 -  First Date<br/>Bellamy and Clarke have been friends for about 2 years after a rocky start to their relationship. Now though Bellamy decides he wants something more, so he's going to ask her out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I missed yesterday but I was dying and I decided that I'm awful at writing road trips, but I can write dates :)

Clarke rounded the corner and headed for her locker only to be stopped by the sight of someone leaning against it.

It was Bellamy Blake. The jerk who was the star quarterback, the person that everyone called the rebel king, and the one that spent his spare time reading about history. The boy that never did his homework. Yet even though it was highly unlikely he was still Clarke's best friend.

They'd hated each other at first, no surprises there. She was set to graduate top of the class and go onto med school and he was the boy that dropped ketchup in her hair on the first day of school. She hated him and there fights were the entertainment of the whole school for 2 years.

That was until she met his sister. It was by complete accident but the girl had fallen up the stairs and grazed her knee, so she offered to patch it up. That was when Bellamy had appeared by her side. Her jaw nearly dropped when he heard the concern in his voice, asking if his sister was ok. It had been nearly a week when he appeared again inviting her round his house because his sister 'wanted to say hi'.

Of course she went and then after 2 more visits they became friends. They still fought like cats and dogs, arguing about almost anything. Although now they also had things they did agree on. They could have conversations for hours, with them ignoring the entire world around them. It was the debate of the school for a while on whether they would get together or not. Though it was a private debate, everyone knew that if either of them heard about it there would be hell to pay.

Clarke continued down the corridor towards her locker. It was unusual of Bellamy to turn up by her locker, normally they'd met for lunch and for whatever classes they had together. Reaching her locker she reached round Bellamy's arm to unlock it.

"Excuse me, Blake but I need to get something out of here"

He seemed to jerk out of a daydream that he'd been absorbed in. "Sorry Clarke." the muttered response came. "I was errr... just coming to talk to you."

She noticed that he seemed nervous, that was incredibly rare for him. Bellamy Blake was quote happy walking around with no shirt on or talking to any girl that took a fancy to him. "What's up Bell? you talk to me all the time."

He'd shifted away from her locker now, leaning on the one next to it instead. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck and for some unfathomable reason he was avoiding all eye contact.

"Yeah it's just. I … have to ask you something... and it's really.. errr important."

"Okay, but you're going to have to look me in the eye if you want an answer."

He raised his head and looked her into eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see that new movie with me?"

So that was why he was so nervous, he was trying to ask her out. She'd been expecting it since they feel asleep together on his couch a few weeks ago. "Of course I will" She flashed him a smile with her response.

His eyes widened in shock, almost as if he was expecting her to say no.

"Oh ok, I mean it like a date though. You do realise that right?"

She almost blushed at how nervous he was, god it was cute when he got flustered. "Yeah I know. I assume you want to go on Saturday?"

His face broke into a smile. "yep, I'll pick you up around 7"

"Ok" She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck giving him a hug. He returned the gesture and then they parted ways, her going to her English Lit lesson and him to his Ancient History.

…..

Clarke had spent the last 3 hours trying to get ready for her date with Bellamy this evening but the most progress she'd made was deciding to leave her hair down. She'd already tried on about 10 outfits and Raven had told her that if she tried on another then she was going to jump out the window. She retorted that she couldn't exactly go naked could she? No matter if Bellamy would like that.

"Clarke seriously, I don't get why you need to keep changing. Bellamy's seen you with greasy hair and in a dress, he's not going to care what you wear"

She pulled her head out of her wardrobe and saw Raven lying down on her bed with a mechanics textbook on her lap. "I know, but I still want to try and impress him."

Raven sat up on the bed, placing the textbook . "Okay so how about, red skirt with a black top. Remember how he stared the last time you wore a skirt." That last comment was delivered with a wink.

Clarke grab the clothes that Raven was taking about and pulled them on. Walking over to her floor length mirror, she let out a yelp. "YESS Raven, you're a genius."

"Well duh, why do you think I'm studying mechanics?" She stood and pulled Clarke into a hug begin careful not to mess up her hair.

At that point the doorbell rang and the two girls broke apart. "Bellamy"

Clarke gulped, why the hell was she so nervous, it was only Bellamy. Though maybe that was the problem it was Bellamy and she wanted this to go well.

Running down stairs and opening the door, she was almost floored by the sight of him. He was wearing a white shirt with an open collar. His hair was still slightly damp and so was still in a mess which made Clarke want to run her hands through it.

"Oh wow, Clarke you look great." He stammered out, his eyes travelling slowly up her body.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Smile Clarke she had to remind herself, no need looking like your about to pass out. "Shall we go?"

They walk out to his car, Clarke checking that she locked the door even though Raven hadn't left yet. When they reached the car Bellamy ran round to the passenger side to open the door for her and a head appeared from her bedroom window.

"Be safe, kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't" Raven shouted down, waving a hand as Bellamy pulled out into the road.

…..

They'd been in the cinema for nearly 45 minutes now and Clarke could feel herself drifting off to sleep. It wasn't that the storyline of the movie was awful it was just that the acting was terrible. The character's seemed to have no life to them, so she just could get involved in the story.

It seemed that Bellamy was having the same thoughts, his hands kept shifting and he kept twitching his leg. Actually now that she thought about it, it almost seemed like he was moving his hands towards her.

She moved on of her hands from it's place in her lap and placed it on the arm rest that split the seats up. It was less than 30 seconds later that she felt warmth near it and then fingers slipped between her own. He was holding her hand and if it was a little bit lighter in here then she was certain she could see him blushing.

She squeezed his hand and shifted her body so that she could lean her head on his shoulder. When she felt him rest his head on hers she decided that staying in the cinema with an awful movie on was not the way she wanted to spend her first date with Bellamy.

Raising her head from his shoulder, she placed her lip near his ear. "How about we get out of here and sit in your car for a little while?"

Bellamy's head whipped round and his faced showed his characteristic smirk. "Ok" He got up out of his seat still holding her hands, so dragging her with him.

…..

It was a week later when Bellamy was waiting for her by her locker again. After their date the week before and their little make out session in his car, they'd spent almost every waking hour together.

When they announced the change in their relationship to their friends they'd nearly thrown a party. It turned out that they'd all have bets going on when they where going to get together. They would have cared but like most new couple they were too wrapped up in each other to care.

So when Bellamy appeared by her locker, Clarke knew that he wouldn't be daydreaming this time.

"Hey, Bell. Anything I can do for you?" She reached round him again but this time she didn't unlock her locker but wrapped her arms around him.

His arms went round her and he smirked down into her face. "Well, I was hoping my girlfriend would give me a kiss sometime today."

"I think I can sort that out for you." She reached up and stuck her hands into his hair pulling his head down to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I was hoping to keep this one short but obviously not. I'm not too sure when tomorrow's one will be up as I'm not going to have internet the whole day but it will be here at some point. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
